The Tale of Eight Shinigami
by symmetrical soliloquy
Summary: The Homunculi are a group of eight shinigami with one common goal-create a kishin. Will Father, Greed, Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Wrath, Pride, and Sloth succeed in plunging the world in madness or will the DWMA stop them before it's too late? (The Homunculi from Brotherhood) (I have no idea what category to put this in)
1. Chapter 1

It is said shinigami have two sides, order and madness, but that isn't the story. As it would seem, both sides were madness, one was simply controlled madness. Which was more beneficial to people? The answer was generally controlled madness, but isn't it said there is order even in madness and madness in order?

The lack of controlled madness meant uncontrolled madness, which meant a kishin. Of course, it wasn't really that simple. Kishin brought power along with madness. Power was desired by many, as you most likely know desire of power through uncontrolled madness along with many human souls were the recipe for a Kishin.

As I said earlier, it is in human nature to desire power. The question, however, is how far a person will go to gain power. Who would abandon their morals for power? There were some people who were mostly imprisoned and forgotten. It seems only starting power can get you desperate power, if you start weak you will be captured.

A full shinigami is born with the power necessary and are part of what is needed to create a Kishin. But how many shinigami were that desperate for power? The answer was at least eight. Eight shinigami who wanted power through madness. Eight shinigami who made up the group called the Homunculi.

Envy, Greed, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath, and Pride. Those were the names of the Seven Deadly Sins. What would the effect be if someone had incredible power and they were one of them embodied? The Homunculi were the living example of it and were lead by someone who was just as mad, if not worse.

As much as the others would like to believe that the Homunculi had less power than them, several unsuccessful attempts had been sent out to stop them. Each time, it had only ended in them gaining more souls in their hold. It was clear to Death City and everyone that they had power and were quite glad to use it.

A tension quickly grabbed hold of everyone's minds and hearts as the realization of the truth became clear. The lull in their activity only darkened the fear. The Homunculi and their members weren't the type of people who stopped in their tracks before achieving what they wanted.

The real question was not what they were currently doing, but what they were planning on doing; whether they planned an attack or they were not acting themselves, but acting through others. Would anyone ever truly understand their reasoning? Most likely not,

Their madness was their benefit and downfall. The power and lack of fear a benefit, but abandoning is abandoning your morals worth it? The motive, desire for power, was not uncommon, but their level of determination or desperation was.

Father made the purpose of the others clear: create a kishin. If they failed, he had no reason not to kill them. If they acted wrongly, they were punished harshly and physically. Gluttony had been caught sneaking food and had needles stuck through his tongue. The punishments alone were enough to drive someone mad, but that was combined with the fact they were embodiments of something fully capable of driving others to do horrible things and their state of being added up to total madness.

Envy, the desire for what others have, an unquenching need for others' happiness consumed its namesake. He only wanted power because others had it, but that desire ruled over his life, as Father expected. The team offered him the chance at what he wanted along with some protection. He thought it wouldn't be hard to manipulate them and be the only one getting any real benefit.

Greed wanted everything, power was no stranger to his desires. He thought power would make it easier to get everything he wanted, so power it was he searched for. Power, money, lovers, immortality, everything and anything that existed, he wanted. Teaming up with seven others wasn't hard, he thought, as long as I get the good side of this.

Lust is, by definition, a strong desire from something, though it was not commonly referred to as sexual desire. Father's desires were what was put into the only female on the team, not just anyone's. Working alone had its benefits, but the team simply offered more.

Gluttony was easy to tie over. Offer him food and he stayed. Luckily enough for Father, his favorite seemed to be human souls. Once he knew he could eat something, he didn't let it go. His determination made up for the slight lack of intelligence. As long as he was well fed, he was very happy to go along with any plan.

Sloth would agree to anything that was asked of him, considering arguing "too much of a bother" to say any preferences of his. He was brutally strong and easily swayed to do something, but he wasn't a genius, or anywhere even close. The downside was his complaints of how much of a bother the work was. Life, to him, was a bother, but dying would be a larger bother, so he stayed with the group he had been with as long as he knew. Maybe if he did what they wanted he would stop having to work.

Pride didn't seem very much to want to go off on his own. He was perfectly happy to stay with the Homunculi, for whatever reason he came up with in his strange shadowed mind. Whatever his reasoning, he was a helpful addition to the team and they were glad he wasn't against them due to his power, which was amazing because of his young age.

Wrath enjoyed both power and leadership, so he considered the team a perfect way of achieving both. He complied with what Father asked and was very intelligent, so he had achieved some level of freedom higher than the others and some leadership among them. He was one of the oldest and most physically strong, but he had somewhat less shinigami power than the rest.

Group dynamics placed Father at top, Wrath second, Lust next, Pride, and Envy was slightly higher than the rest, who frequently rebelled or didn't seem fit to lead. Powers wise, Father's were next to unknown. Pride and Envy seemed tied for powers, Pride's intelligence adding bonus for him and Envy's speed for him. Greed seemed next and the others weren't tried for their powers as much.

An interesting group with strange internal workings, Envy constantly running his mouth off and getting punished, Greed rebelling, Gluttony stealing food. Interesting and confusing madness that made up the Homunculi. A group of madness you are about to get a closer look into.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for two reviews! I didn't know how to review them since they were guest reviews so authors note and slightly late reply it is! And yes Father has black hair all the shinigami do. All their Sanzu lines are connected because they connect when they become full shinigami and they all were "born" full shinigami so they have more power to abuse. :)

Rin: I'm going to have 1st Greed for a while, but Ling will be in the story later on! :) Thank you!

BulletWitch1885: Pride from Brotherhood. :) Thank you for reviewing!

Thank you The Three Kings for favoriting! :D

Seven cots lay in the middle of a lab-like room with seven shinigami laying in them. On the far left was a woman with wavy black hair with three white stripes with a purple sheet. Next to her was a middle aged looking man with a navy blue sheet. His hair was slightly graying which made the stripes in his hair appear like they were spreading through his hair in veins. The third was the youngest with the face of a child and soft looking hair with very visible stripes. Next to him was a teenage male with slightly androgynous features and long hair that spread into slightly locks slightly resembling palm fronds and broke his stripes, sprawled over his cot with a green sheet halfway down his body and on the floor. The fifth Homunculus was a young man with short hair. A golden yellow sheet was covering his body, but one of his hands poked out and grabbed the blanket, which was pulled close to his face and covered a bit of his right cheek. The sixth and seventh had larger beds (though calling them beds was being gracious) than the rest; built to hold larger weight. The sixth was a fat man without hair. His brown blanket was partially in his mouth and he was murmuring something about food. The seventh appeared to be the deepest asleep. He was heavily muscled and his blanket was slightly open. His long hair was spread over everything and covered some of his face.

A man with his hair mostly tied back and a beard walked into the room. A loud noise soon followed and woke most of the shinigami and left only the last asleep. While the man tried to wake the last, the one with a green sheet covered his head with his arm.

"Envy!" Snapped the man who now had woken the last shinigami. "Get out of bed or I'll drag you out!" The teenager gave an annoyed look but slowly got out of his cot and pulled the sheet up sloppily. He stretched his hands above his head and yawned loudly. The seven shinigami who had been in the cots stood in front of theirs. The man walked to each of them.

"Lust, good," He said as he passed the first person. "Wrath, good. Pride, good. Envy, do it neatly or you don't get food. Greed, good. Gluttony, good. Sloth, fine." Greed laughed slightly and made a face at Envy. Envy, who had clearly seen him, returned the gesture.

"Envy!" The man interrupted. "Stop goofing around and make your bed!" Envy clenched his hands into fists, but he turned and pulled the sheet up more neatly.

"That's better," said the man. "Now, follow me." With that, he led them into another room. There were seven mats on the ground. Each sat on the one that shared the color with their blanket.

"Now, as you know, we have several people working for us," Father said. "The DWMA is planning an attack on them." Pride raised a hand to indicate he was talking.

"So we're fighting back?" He asked with an expression and tone indicating he wanted to fight.

"Yes," Father replied. "We can't risk losing a safe way to get human souls."

"Can I eat them?" Gluttony blurted. Father smiled sadistically.

"Yes, eat as many of them as you want!" He said with a smile. The smiles of the Homunculi very much resembled Father's as they headed off to fight the DWMA.


End file.
